1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus on which an additional device can be mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
On an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer, an optical disk drive (ODD) unit and a battery pack serving as a power source are mounted. In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-305261, an electronic apparatus provided with a compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drive, and a battery pack is disclosed. In this electronic apparatus, the CD-ROM drive is mounted adjacent to the battery pack. Here, the CD-ROM drive is suspended in the housing, and the CD-ROM drive and a circuit board are stacked in the vertical direction.
Incidentally, as to the electronic apparatus, there is a great demand for long-time driving, and it is desired that a relatively large battery pack be mounted. Further, as to the electronic apparatus, it is desired that mounting of an additional device such as a PC card slot and a mini-peripheral component interconnect (mini-PCI) module be enabled in addition to the ODD unit and battery pack. On the other hand, with the electronic apparatus, there is a great demand for reduction in the thickness.
Here, as to the relationship between the CD-ROM drive and the circuit board in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-305261, if an ODD unit and an additional device are simply stacked on top of the other in the vertical direction to be mounted, the electronic apparatus tends to become thick.